Field of the Invention
Cystoscopy, particularly a method for removing concretions from the urinary tract, as well as placques and sclerotic clots within other human ducts. A principal difficulty in treatment within the urinary tract has been the inability of probing devices to reach the ureter or kidney. The suggested method and apparatus is of such diminutive diameter and flexibility to enable exploration and treatment in these critical areas.